Manami Sangaku
Manami Sangaku is a student at Hakone Academy and a member of the school's cycling club. Despite being a first year, he earned a place on Hakogaku's Inter High team, a feat which had never been accomplished by a first year before. Appearance In colored pictures by the mangaka, Manami has yellow highlights in his dark blue hair. However, his hair in the anime is solid blue. He has an ahoge that can be seen sticking out of his helmet at times. Manami is mostly shown wearing his school uniform or biking outfit. Personality Manami is generally an easygoing guy. He also has a habit of being late to class and even to his debut Inter High. Since the Hakogaku bus left him behind, he had to bike to the location, and ended up going on stage while wearing regular shorts. Manami doesn't seem to be bothered by being late, exemplifying his laid back nature. He gets distracted by mountains easily because he loves to climb. And, though Manami appears to be calm and laidback during races as well, there are times when he gets very fired up and a darker, more sinister part to his personality comes out. Plot Manami's love of slopes is apparent from his very first appearance, in which he takes a detour from school because he wants to bike up a hill. He passes a parched Onoda Sakamichi on the way, stopping to give him some water. He concludes that Onoda is a cyclist based on how he drinks from the water bottle Manami gives him. Manami tells Onoda that he loves slopes, and that can keep the bottle, saying that it is his duty to help people on the mountains he loves so much. When Manami returns to Hakone Academy, his teammates scold him for not coming to the magazine interview. Initially feigning forgetting about it, Manami simply apologizes and states that he isn't interested in such things. He tries to leave, but is stopped by Toudou (Arakita in the manga), who tells him that Sohoku is having a training camp nearby and that an interesting climber is there that Manami should see while scouting out the rival team. Manami smiles upon hearing this. Skills and Techniques Manami is known for taking advantage of the wind to surpass his competitors. He uses the wind to let him know when it would be a good time to pass other racers. This technique causes others to think that he is falling behind because he is not trying to catch up to the racers ahead of him, when really he is just waiting patiently for his time to come. His "wings" appear when he is using this skill. Relationships Onoda Sakamichi Manami helped Onoda during their first meeting when he gave Onoda his water bottle. Manami asked Onoda if he liked slopes, and was happy to hear when Onoda applied in the affirmative. They later made a promise to meet at the Inter High; there, Onoda would return the water bottle Manami let him borrow. They were excited to see and compete with each other at the Inter High, as they have a friendly rivalry built on mutual respect. Miyahara Manami calls his childhood friend Miyahara "Iinchou" (Class Rep.). He usually tries to avoid her, as she wants him to be responsible and do his schoolwork. Miyahara is the one who introduced Manami to cycling when they were children. Manami was previously bedridden due to sickness, but he loved how cycling made him feel like he was truly alive. Miyahara goes to Manami's debut Inter High to cheer him on. Trivia He was born in Odawara, at the base of Hakone ;Likes : The great outdoors : Mountain climbing : Pain ;Favourite foods : Kheema curry : Rice balls ;Talents : Video games Gallery manami's wings.png| Manami's "wings" manami pencil board.png Sangaku.Manami.full.1608764.jpg|Anime concept art. manami1.png manami2.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cyclists Category:Students Category:Climbers Category:Astrological sign: Gemini Category:Blood type: AB Category:Hakone Academy Bicycle Club